


贪心（二）

by Cola4miaoa



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola4miaoa/pseuds/Cola4miaoa
Summary: 其实就是一个宁单恋羞的梗。好像也不🔪？
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok





	贪心（二）

7.MSI  
高振宁睡不着却又疲于峡谷斗争时，会看着窗外漆黑一片发呆。想到MSI那的一个月，不自觉地露出笑来。  
姜承録接受采访时，一脸严肃地对着镜头说“对自己和打野的沟通很自信”。  
和姜承録一起出来的高振宁站在不远处，听不清也听不懂，以正在采访的摄影棚子为圆心，开始做圆周瞎逛运动。  
高振宁这时已经明白为什么姜承録这样吸引人，因为，因为羞于说出口的那两个字啊。  
高振宁会想要长时间的和姜承録腻在一起。游戏里要一起蹲草丛，现实里吃饭要坐一起，大巴上睡觉也要邻座。如果小姜睡沉了，头要往自己肩膀这边靠，他老早准备好了。  
赛后高振宁故意把外套丢在休息室不穿，等着姜承録帮他拿。在外面等车的时候，高振宁和别的队员聊天，其实眼睛一直不住的瞟向姜承録。  
看见小姜和大哥打闹时将外套丢给大哥，高振宁气结；打闹结束，外套最后还是在小姜手里，高振宁便觉得舒心极了。  
8.🔪  
高振宁又睡不着了。  
他想，如果那时候清醒一点，冷静一点，如果不自以为是一点，现在是不是还不至于连并肩作战都不能。  
可是，姜承録对自己的依赖不是假的吧，姜承録对自己的亲近不是假的吧？高振宁想不明白，明明是姜承録先主动握手的，明明是姜承録先主动靠近的......  
姜承録怎么就，不明白自己的喜欢了呢？  
房间没有开灯也没有拉开窗帘，高振宁不知道现在是几点了，他呆呆地看着前面一片的虚黑，想着原来只是他一厢情愿的喜欢。  
高振宁以为姜承録对他也是同等喜欢。  
原来不是。  
姜承録也和rookie撞肩，会和duke一起出去逛街，会逗弄下路组，他......和新来的打野也会握手。  
姜承録说“野区栓条狗也能赢”没错，姜承録说“打野位上谁我都无所谓的”。  
原来我并不是特殊的，高振宁突然觉得难堪。难堪的憋屈使他可以忽略心脏微微抽痛的感觉。  
“我好幼稚啊，”高振宁对着黑暗喃喃自语。  
9.  
大家明显感觉到了高振宁从MSI回来后很不在状态。  
也许只是离承诺实现咫尺距离的失败叫他晃神了。  
高振宁病倒了，肠胃炎。  
需要休息很久。  
10.  
世界赛快到了。  
高振宁过的依旧像过去的一个多月的每一天一样平淡。起床洗漱后，看看有没有安排自己训练赛，应该是没有的，于是去训练室自我练习训练。  
在训练室里碰到姜承録，但却没有办法有太多的交流。姜承録依然像以前的一样，微微笑着，带着友好的亲近，向自己点头打招呼。  
“他什么也不知道，”高振宁想，“......也什么都别知道最好。”  
姜承録最好不要知道自己有过的渴望，不要知道他曾经的贪心。  
于是高振宁便也学着之前最平常的样子，咧开嘴巴笑了笑，好像很放松的样子。  
自我训练大半天之后，大家一起吃饭。有时候气氛很热闹，有时候会很平淡。偶尔大家会一边吃饭抢菜一边讨论训练赛的情况，高振宁看了训练赛的话也会说上一两句，大多数是没办法的。  
和姜承録的交流果然不可避免的减少了。  
本来就该是这样的，他们的交际就应该在赛场上，在游戏里。现在没有搭档的机会，所以没有交际也很正常。  
只是，高振宁偶尔会克制不住地想要亲近。随机排位碰到姜承録时，会习惯性地贴近他。  
“只是队友间的照顾，很普通，”高振宁突然觉得胸腔里有点酸苦，“他还是什么也不会知道。”  
11.  
这并没有什么办法，高振宁这时候清醒又明白，他和姜承録最好是没有结局。  
就像兔子不喜欢和兔子伙伴一起玩，也不会和觊觎着自己的狼待一块儿。哪怕狼的毛肚皮其实很柔软很适合兔子在上面休息。  
更何况这只狼并不仅仅只是想和兔子待一块儿。狼可是很贪心的动物。  
12.  
高振宁想，如果自己做好计划，一步一步慢慢瞧瞧地执行，或许就能把姜承録这只笨蛋兔子骗进狼窝里来。  
可是这样不厚道，兔子明明可以在鲜亮的草地上欢快地蹦跶，为什么要把他拉到只有干草和石头的自己的身边。  
之前高振宁对着姜承録总是有太多的喜欢，现在有了更多的无奈。  
只希望他能快乐。  
作为祝福的回礼，缤纷的过去记忆，请允许我好好地收藏。  
12.10.20  
姜承録又和自己握手了。  
高振宁还没反应过来前，手就自己回握了过去。  
高振宁拉着姜承録的手有点舍不得放开。  
你会察觉到我的想念吗？  
迟钝又笨蛋的姜承録啊，可别这样瞎几把撩拨我了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是一个宁单恋羞的梗。  
> 好像也不🔪？


End file.
